Under The Mask
by JazzLittleMockingjay
Summary: Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Llevaba corriendo al menos una hora; todo con tal de que él no se le acercase más. Sabía que probablemente él la seguiría. Pero ya estaba decidido, no quería ver a Félix nunca más en su vida. La había lastimado como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Bridget/Félix. Basados en el PV de Miraculous. Pésimo Summary


Under The Mask

…

Antes de comenzar la historia, quisiera aclarar que los personajes estaban basados en Félix y Bridget los primeros diseños de Chat Noir y LadyBug respectivamente. En la sección de personajes NO ME PERMITE poner los nombres de Félix y Bridget, por lo tanto aparecen como Adrien y Marinette.

 **Repito los personajes están basados en Félix y Bridget del PV de Miraculous: Tales Of LadyBug & CatNoir.**

…

Corría.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Llevaba corriendo al menos una hora; todo con tal de que él no se le acercase más. Sabía que probablemente él la seguiría. Pero ya estaba decidido, no quería ver a Félix nunca más en su vida. La había lastimado como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Sus piernas habían cedido hace un par de minutos, justo en la Plaza de los Vosges. Estaba agotada; salió huyendo desesperadamente de la Torre Eiffel. Deseó poder ir a su casa, pero no era una opción. Era probable que él la buscase allí, y tampoco quería que sus padres la viesen llorar.

– ¿Por qué? – Murmuró para sí misma

En todo su trayecto hasta el pequeño parque se había hecho esa pregunta.

–Pero no es su culpa – Pensó – De todas formas, yo tampoco me escogería.

…

Un par de horas antes Bridget había citado a Félix en la « Fontaine Du Palmier », tenía un par de boletos para una obra de teatro dentro de dos días. Se había asegurado de que en esa fecha él no tuviese alguna sesión fotográfica. Aunque el rubio siempre declinaba de sus invitaciones no perdía nada con volver a invitarlo ¿Oh, sí?

Ella estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, cuando vio que el coche de Félix aparcó. Jamás pensó que el viniera. Se paró justo frente a la fuente y buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Dándose ánimos se acercó. Félix al divisarla rodó los ojos. Tenía que ser rápido.

Había conseguido un pequeño espacio para ir al encuentro con Bridget. Estaba emocionado por encontrarse con ella en el parque, pero recientemente había tomado una decisión. Quería aclararle las cosas. Le gustaba. Despertaba un interés poco propio de él. Ella era tan libre e independiente, pero no podía aceptarla. Debía decirle que a ella sólo la veía como una buena amiga; y no más que eso, a pesar de saber que era una gran mentira. Porque en su corazón sólo había espacio para una chica, y esa era LadyBug. Desde que la conoció juró amarla, sin importar quien se encontrase bajo aquel traje de motitas negras.

– ¡Hola Félix! – Saludo alegremente – Gracias por tomarte un espacio para venir. Bueno, no gasto tu tiempo así que…

–No tienes nada que agradecer – La calló cortésmente – Dupain, tengo que hablar contigo.

–Está bien, pero ¿Primero puedo decirte por qué te pedí que vinieras?

–Rápido, que tengo el tiempo contado – Se cruzó de brazos. Ante todo tenía que ser un "caballero".

–Bueno, yo… Conseguí un par de boletos, para una obra de teatro que se estrena en dos días. Es una obra clásica de Shakespeare. Y yo quisiera saber sí… ¿Querrías venir conmigo?

–Bridget, yo no puedo acompañarte. Tengo compromisos. – Mintió y se arrepintió al ver como esa bella sonrisa se borraba.

–Oh, bueno, lo entiendo. – Dijo bajando la cabeza

–Dupain, escúchame. Tengo que aclararte un par de cosas.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la fuente, la noche estaba por llegar y Cat Noir tenía que hacer patrullaje con LadyBug. Esto iba a ser rápido y directo.

–Bien. Escúchame. No quiero que me sigas invitando a salir, tampoco quiero que me sigas todo el tiempo, no quiero seguir recibiendo cartas… absolutamente nada. Sé acerca de tus sentimientos. Es por ello que te lo digo. Eres una buena amiga, una chica agradable. Pero no puedo corresponderte por el simple hecho de que hay alguien más para mí.

Bridget no dijo nada. Su corazón dolía. Jamás pensó que las palabras pudiesen herirle de esa manera. Quería saber el nombre de aquella persona que tenía el corazón de Félix. Necesitaba saberlo.

– ¿Quién? – Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchase.

Sólo rogaba que no fuese su amiga de la infancia, o Lila, la joven italiana que venía de intercambio a su colegio. Quizá era alguna modelo. Después de todo él estaba en el medio y todas las chicas que trabajaban en ello eran bonitas. Realmente no tenía la más mínima idea.

–LadyBug.

Al escuchar el nombre de su alter ego salir de sus labios sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Por qué de cualquier persona tenía que ser… ella misma?

–Tienes razón Félix. Nunca más te molestaré.

Con la poca alegría que le quedaba esbozó una sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban húmedos. En cualquier momento iba a llorar. Y antes de que él pudiese decirle algo salió corriendo.

Y se sintió como el peor hombre sobre el planeta.

…

La noche hizo acto de presencia y llegó a casa. Saludó a sus padres y dijo que había estado con Alya para que no se preocupasen. Cansada emocionalmente se fue a su cuarto. Arrojó su bolsita a su cama y subió al balcón. Tikki salió de su escondite y siguió el camino de la chica.

Bridget estaba recargada en el barandal. El viento soplaba y golpeaba en su cara. Su expresión estaba completamente seria. Tikki se sentó en su hombro.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

–No es tu culpa – Dijo la kwami tratando de consolarla

– ¡El problema soy yo! – Gritó – Él tiene razón. Yo tampoco me escogería. Soy torpe y siempre lo fastidio, así nunca le interesaré.

Y justo en ese momento una sombra negra pasó por sobre su cabeza. Era Chat Noir. Hoy tenían que hacer patrullaje y ella ya iba tarde al punto de reunión.

–Tikki, transforme moi!

Una luz la rodeo y ahora LadyBug estaba en lugar de Bridget. Usó su yoyo para llegar antes que el gatito a la Torre Eiffel. Estaba triste, pero no por eso iba a descuidar las obligaciones de su alter ego. Llegó segundos antes de que su compañero apareciese.

–Buenas noches m'lady. – Dijo el minino besando su mano

–Hola Chat. – Dijo sin verlo. Permitió que besase su mano.

– ¿M´lady? – Preguntó extrañado

–Te toca vigilar los distritos VI y IV, a mí me toca por el lado opuesto. Te veo en dos horas – Y desapareció

Chat Noir estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué sucedía con su lady? Quizá había tenido un día difícil. Después de todo, en su forma civil sólo eran estudiantes. Ya le preguntaría cuando volviese.

…

LadyBug se paseó por los edificios pensando. Estaba tranquila. Después de todo, ya sabía que él no la veía de la manera en la que ella esperaba. Aún conservaba las entradas y pensó en dárselas a Chat Noir. Ella no las usaría, y no quería desperdiciarlos.

El resto de la hora ayudó a los ciudadanos con situaciones menores. Regresó a paso lento al punto de encuentro. El felino no tardó en llegar.

– ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Chat

–Sí, no hubo problemas graves

–No hablo del patrullaje, hablo de ti m'lady, te noto diferente. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–No. Realmente no quiero hablar de ello, comprenderás que no me siento completamente bien – Lo cortó de repente

–Lo entiendo – Contestó decaído

–A propósito Chat, tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti – Extendió la mano dejando ver un par de boletos

– ¿Qué son m'lady?

–Es un par de entradas para ver una obra; te las regalo. Yo no las usaré.

Félix tomó las entradas en sus manos. Eran dos para ver una obra de Shakespeare y fragmentos de otros libros.

– ¿Y por qué no vamos los dos juntos? – Preguntó coquetamente.

–No quiero ser grosera, pero la persona con la que pretendía ir rechazó mi invitación y si voy eso me deprimiría aún más. – Agachó la cabeza

– ¿¡Te rechazaron!? – Ahora sí que estaba furioso

¿¡Pero qué diablos!? Él trataba de ganarse el corazón de su amada intentado con todo tipo de cosas y alguien más la rechazó… ¿Qué clase de idiota era ese qué no valoraba el amor de LadyBug? Tenía que ser un completo imbécil para no aceptarla. La ira invadió su ser. Ella era una chica espectacular. Alguien valiente, hermosa, sincera, audaz, inteligente… Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

– ¡Pero es que quien hizo eso debe ser un completo tonto! ¿Cómo alguien podría decirte que no? ¡Eres LadyBug! – Gritó desesperado

–Exactamente ese es el problema. Soy LadyBug. Pero debajo de la máscara sólo soy una común y corriente chica de instituto. Soy completamente torpe y escandalosa. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer a mi forma civil?

– ¡Yo! – Tomó su mano – A mí no me importa quién es la chica debajo de la máscara. Yo la amo. No logro comprender porque aquel estúpido te rechazó.

–Pues deberías ir a preguntarle a Félix Agreste, ¿No lo crees?

Chat Noir se congeló en su lugar. ¿Félix Agreste? No, no, no. No podía ser él. Pero ella jamás le mentiría… Y sólo había rechazado a una chica para ver una obra… No podía ser. Había cometido el peor error de su existencia.

– ¿Félix Agreste? – Preguntó para confirmar

–Sí, exactamente. El supermodelo.

No. No. No. No. No quería creerlo. Había roto el corazón de la chica que más amaba… Él le había aclarado que sólo estaba enamorado de… LadyBug. ¿Por qué de todas las personas en Paris Bridget tenía que ser la chica con el Miraculous de la mariquita?

– ¿Bridget Dupain…? – Preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta

– ¿Qué?

Bridget lo miró con horror grabado en la cara. Chat Noir descubrió su identidad. Definitivmente hoy no era su día.

– ¿Cómo…? – Lo miró asustada

–Perdóname Dupain – Esa voz… esa formalidad… – ¡Plagg, trasformación fuera!

Frente a sus ojos vio a un kwami negro y a su portador… ¿¡Félix!? Él la miraba expectante. Actuó impulsivamente revelándole su verdadera identidad. Sólo rogaba porque ella no lo odiase.

–Así que ya lo sabías – Murmuró – ¡Tikki, transformación fuera!

Ahora ambos estaban en forma civil. Frente a frente. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos momentos hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

–Irónico, ¿No lo crees? – Se burló – Decías amar a la chica que estaba bajo el traje sin importar quien fuese… Vaya situación.

–Bridget… yo

–No digas nada. No por favor. Esto es demasiado para mí. ¿Sabes? No te culpo por rechazarme, hace un momento te planté aquello. ¡Qué hilarante situación! Te dije que nadie me escogería… Ni siquiera tú.

Dicho eso salió corriendo.

…

Una chica deambulaba por la Plaza de los Vosges, tenía el celular en mano. Ya no había marcha atrás… Había aceptado la beca que tanto le habían ofrecido. Era una beca para una de las universidades de modas más prestigiosas de Europa. En dos semanas su avión saldría directo a Mónaco. A pesar de que su kwami intentó hacerla entrar en razón, la ignoró.

El único motivo que tenía para quedarse era Félix. Por eso había esto pensándolo. Había planeado confesarse acabando la obra de teatro. Si él la rechazaba el avión estaría listo para en ese momento irse con ella abordo. Renunciar a un sueño por otro.

Una pequeña mariposa oscura se estaba aproximando cuando la notó. Retomó su transformación y purifico al akuma.

–Bye, bye petit papillon!

Debería dejar de tener emociones negativas o Hawk Moth se aprovecharía de ello.

Su corazón lloraba pero se obligó a sonreír.

…

Los últimos días se había comportado de lo más natural. Actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, y aunque cierto chico rubio intento dialogar con ella, lograba evadirlo de manera monumental. Fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba o simplemente cambiando el tema. Su indiferencia le dolía.

Como superhéroes las cosas tampoco cambiaron. Ella ignoraba sus diálogos relacionados al tema.

Félix estaba que no soportaba su actitud. Le dolía que ella no quisiese aclarar las cosas. Pero tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Lo que más colmó su paciencia fue que ella comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Nathaniel; el pelirrojo artista que estaba locamente enamorado de Bridget.

Los celos lo comían vivo. Tampoco podía decirle nada al chico, porque no estaba haciendo nada malo. Ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación sentimental.

…

Las dos semanas pasaron demasiado rápido y el momento había llegado. Bridget empacó sus cosas. Casi nada quedaba en lo que antes era su habitación. Sólo un montón de cajas etiquetadas y acomodadas. Sólo se llevaría lo más importante, pues, la beca incluía una residencia estudiantil prácticamente acondicionada para que fuese habitada inmediatamente.

Ese día se levantó temprano y bajo a tomar su desayuno con sus padres. Ambos estaban felices y se sentían orgullosos de su hija; porque al fin iba a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una gran diseñadora de modas.

Una hora más tarde un auto había aparcado delante de la panadería. Un hombre vestido sumamente elegante bajo a recibirla. Se suponía que la universidad mandaría a alguien a recoger las pertenecías de la chica.

Entre llantos y lágrimas se despidió de sus padres prometiéndoles visitarlos cada ocasión que pudiera. Subió al coche y el chofer arrancó. A través de las ventanas Bridget se despedía de la ciudad. Observó la gran estructura de Notre Dame que estaba frente a su casa, la pirámide del Louvre, el puente de las artes. En media hora llegaría al Aeropuerto de París-Orly. Divisó la Torre Eiffel y percibió algo extraño. Esa no era la ruta para su destino, en cambio el chofer se movió en dirección contraria. Comenzó a asustarse. Eso no era normal. Quiso gritarle al conductor que se detuviera y la dejase en paz, pero un cristal polarizado los separaba. Intentó abrir la puerta sin ningún tipo de éxito. Tampoco pudo bajar las ventanas. Una gran pared blanca era todo lo que veía. ¿Hacía donde iban?

Un portón enorme se abrió dejando entrar al pequeño carro y se detuvo. El chofer bajo y le abrió la puerta, y ella asustada y en estado de alerta e negó.

–Por favor señorita, es necesario que baje del auto. De lo contrario el joven señor podría molestarse.

– ¡No pienso bajar! Me trajeron en contra de mi propia voluntad, así que puede decirle al "joven señor" que no bajaré.

–Por favor. No sé con qué fin me ordenaron traerla a la mansión, sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes. Por favor baje del auto.

Resignada y aún alerta cedió. Bajo del auto y cuando levantó la vista. Oh por Dios… ¿Qué rayos hacía ella en una mansión? Un par de chicas la guiaron al interior de la mansión. La llevaron a través de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una oficina.

–Espere aquí, el joven señor vendrá en unos minutos. Mientras siéntase cómoda.

Bridget se sentó en uno de los finos sillones. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? Tendría que encontrar una manera de poder salir sin ser descubierta. Cuando estuvo a punto de llamar a Tikki la puerta se abrió.

Félix iba entrando y cerró la puerta con llave. Bridget sólo lo observaba… ¿Él era el joven señor? Ahora se enfadó. No quería verlo, después de su rechazo. Él se sentó frente a un escritorio.

–Entonces te ibas a ir sin siquiera dejarme explicarte todo. – Dijo el rubio

– ¿A ti que te importa? Déjame. Se me hace tarde para tomar mi avión.

– ¿Sabías que es la empresa de mi padre quien está ofreciendo las becas para jóvenes talentosos?

– ¿Qué? – Se quedó muda

–Vaya, hasta que guardas silencio. En fin. ¿Por qué no has querido hablar conmigo?

–Yo no tengo nada que decirte Félix. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo compromisos.

Intentó abrir la puerta. Esta no cedió. Fue entonces cuando llamo a Tikki y se convirtió en LadyBug. Estuvo a punto de activar al Lucky Charm, cuando Chat Noir estaba sobre ella.

–Dos podemos jugar a ese juego – Acto seguido la besó.

Fue un beso un poco rápido, pero lo suficiente para descolocar a la chica.

– ¿De verdad quieres irte Brid? – Preguntó el felino

–Yo quiero ser una gran diseñadora de modas, así que me tengo que ir a estudiar a Mónaco.

– ¿Y si mejor te quedas conmigo aquí en París?

–No puedo, mi beca esta allá y no pudo renunciar a ella.

–No te preocupes por eso. Sólo dime si quieres permanecer a mi lado y yo me encargo del resto.

–Félix… Yo

–Sólo contesta a mi pregunta. Dame una oportunidad y te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás.

–Sí, quiero permanecer a tu lado.

…

Como lo dijo, Bridget se quedó a mi lado. Moví un par de contactos y ahora su beca estaba destinada para la Universidad de Modas en Paris… La misma en la que me había metido. Había un par de clases que tomábamos juntos, otras no, pues yo estaba estudiando para ser un modelo profesional y ella para diseñar.

Había pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día en el que casi la pierdo. Reconozco que fui un completo idiota con ella. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Soy yo quien necesita de ella; la quiero a mi lado. A ella parece agradarle la idea.

Al principio las cosas fueron un poco difíciles, pues, ambos éramos contrastantes pero tan complementarios. Ella era el soporte de mi vida. Además, gracias a ella estoy recuperando a mi familia. Desde el día en que comenzamos a salir ella se apareció en mi casa para que yo pudiese presentarla ante mi padre como mi pareja. Creí que se enfadaría y que me prohibiría verla. Al contrario, le pidió que revisase unos bocetos que tenía para una colección de invierno y ella las corrigió y aportó ideas para mejorarlas; después le dijo que se retirara y cuando Bridget le dio la espalda mi padre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La había aprobado.

Desde entonces ella suele cocinar algunos platillos y panes para nosotros. Siempre invita a mi padre y él es incapaz de decirle que no, ahora pasa más tiempo conmigo. Se ha vuelto más cercano a mí y eso me hace feliz.

Con sus padres fue totalmente diferente, ellos dijeron que simplemente ya se lo esperaban. Que era cuestión de tiempo. Casi todas las noches cenamos los cuatro juntos.

Tikki y Plagg están realmente felices por nosotros. Ahora que sabemos nuestras identidades disfrutamos más haciendo patrullajes y combatiendo el crimen. Procuro cuidarla más, no quiero que ella salga lastimada.

Me resulta graciosa la pareja que somos. Ella es la que siempre sonríe y trae alegría, la que es positiva. Yo soy el que mantiene los pies firmes, el responsable. Pero eso me encanta.

No pude haberme equivocado con ella; la chica bajo la mascara

Fin

…

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por leer mi primera historia "Our Beggining". Muchas personas lo han marcado como historia favorita y me han colocado como autor favorito también. Me emociona mucho. También quiero darles las gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar y de mandarme PM. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sus comentarios son realmente agradables.

Muy bien, igual que mi historia anterior. La escribí impulsivamente. A veces las ideas simplemente me llegan ¿Qué puedo decirles? Sé que se parece mucho a mi otra historia, aunque originalmente no tenía planeado este final, me gustó el resultado final. ¡Y espero que sea de su agrado!

En fin, por favor dejarme sus comentarios que me hacen feliz. O si te gusto puedes comentarme un "Up!".

Gracias.

…

RuroKen

JazzLitleMockingjay

Editado: 26 de Julio del 2016, Martes.

Publicado: 27 de Julio del 2016, Miercoles


End file.
